


Communications Breakdown

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is mad, Derek doesn't know why, they figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communications Breakdown

As expected, Stiles heard his phone buzz while he was in the kitchen enjoying a giant bowl of the super sugary cereal he hid from his dad. It was comfort food, okay? And he was pouty and annoyed so he was having the damn cereal and a root beer. Maybe two root beers. 

Glancing down at his screen, he saw 

**Derek: Why is your window locked Stiles?**

Stiles took a few more bites (Fruity Pebbles get soggy hella fast, you can’t stop to do other things while you eat them) before setting down the bowl and responding with his free hand

**dnt wnt u 2 open it**

and continued to scarf down the bowl of cereal, washing it down with cold root beer right from the can. It took a minute for the next text to show up.

**Derek: You know I hate it when you use those weird text abbreviations. Why don’t you want me to come into your room?**

Stiles sighed, rolled his eyes, finished the cereal and knocked back the rest of his soda. By that time, he had yet another text.

**Derek: Jesus. Fine, I’m coming to the front door.**

Pushing back his empty bowl and can, Stiles replied

**u think thats not locked 2**

**Derek: You have got to be kidding me.** was the text he got after he heard the door handle move.

Stiles picked up his phone and sent a return message.

**srsly u think I want 2 see u**

before getting up to put his bowl in the sink. The kitchen was close enough to the front door for Derek to hear him move so he just switched to talking; Derek preferred it to text messaging any day of the week, unless it was someone he wanted to avoid having a conversation with. 

“Stiles, come on, I can hear you in the kitchen. Let me the fuck in.”

Oh, and already with the cursing. Derek so very, very rarely used profanity and it got Stiles a little worked up – if Derek used foul language all the time (like Stiles did) it probably wouldn’t matter but maybe because it was so rare, it kind of turned him on when Derek cursed. 

But wait. No. This wasn’t even supposed to be about getting turned on by Derek saying _fuck_ or being all bossy and yelly or whatever. Stiles was still mad. Kind of. 

“Why should I let you in after you blew off our date at the last minute?” He was tempted to call him a jerk or something worse under his breath but it’s not like Derek wouldn’t hear it, so there was no point.

“Are you serious right now” Derek asked, his voice very clearly showing that he had no idea Stiles would be so pissy about their plans getting changed. “I didn’t think it was a big deal, and Isaac needed help with a project he’s working on for one of his classes. Why am I even explaining myself to you _through a door_? Just open it and tell me why you’re so mad that you’d lock me out of your house, Stiles.”

“Our dates are no big deal? Oh. All right then. Guess I’ve got to adjust my expectations, then”, Stiles said with obvious bitterness in his tone.

“Stiles! Come on. It’s starting to rain. Let me in. And let’s talk about this. Please?”

Damn it. Stiles was so tempted, imagining Derek standing in the rain begging him to open the door. He deserved it. Kind of. Maybe. But he really did sound like he was sorry. And the rain was picking up a little. And he said _please_ more than he said _fuck_ but it still didn’t happen a lot and it was really cute. 

Stiles was screwed. He was gonna do it eventually, so he might as well just go on and do it now. He walked over to the front door and opened it so Derek could come inside, then walked into the living room and planted himself down on the sofa. 

“All right, look, I’m not mad at you for locking me out, even though I should be, but you’ve got to tell me what’s got you so wound up. We can go to the movies tomorrow, they’re playing Die Hard every night until New Years, okay, I’m sorry! If I thought you were going to freak out I wouldn’t have-”

Stiles got it then. He and Derek weren’t always the best with communicating their plans. He’d asked Derek something vague like “movies tonight?” and Derek heard it..well. just the way Stiles had asked it, not the way Stiles _meant_ it. 

At that point, he got up and crossed to where Derek was standing to kiss him. “No, no, Derek, please don’t be sorry. I’m a moron. When I suggested movie night, I meant my dad was working until morning and we could maybe watch a movie here or, you know, whatever else we might do when we have the place to ourselves. It doesn’t happen very often. And here I was stuffing my face with Fruity Pebbles and root beer because you thought I meant actually going out to a movie at the theater, which yes, we could have done tomorrow or the next day or-”

Derek cut him off there with a hard kiss, hands tightly gripping his biceps on both arms. “Stop talking. We still have all night with the house empty except for us, right? And now you’re not mad anymore?”

“God no”, Stiles replied. “Upstairs? Please?” His attitude had turned around really quickly. 

“Yeah” Derek said, adding “you know I could have opened that door anyway right?”

“You know my dad would have kicked your ass for that, right?”

“You know I would have blamed it on Scott, right?”

By that time, they were already up the steps and entering Stiles’s room and they forgot about every single other thing in the world for a little while.


End file.
